Application developers typically create application programs for distribution to end users. Such distribution is often accomplished through the application developer's website or a public or private application store, from which end users can download and install desired application programs on their desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile devices, and/or any other suitable computers or computerized devices. Once an application program is downloaded and installed on an end user's computer or computerized device, the computer or computerized device can execute the application program on its operating system to perform functionality associated with the application program.